


Promises Fulfilled

by Alisanne



Series: Christmas Promises [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fulfills his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Fulfilled

**Title:** Promises Fulfilled  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry fulfills his promise.  
 **Word Count:** 570  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** A sad lack of porn. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Mistletoe, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [snow penis](http://media.ebaumsworld.com/picture/iluvrbis/DSCF0024.JPG). This a sequel to 'Promises Made' and 'Promises Delayed', and it will make more sense if read after those two stories.  
 **Betae:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)**leela_cat**.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Promises Fulfilled

~

Harry had just put up the last sprig of mistletoe when he heard the Floo open. Grinning, he walked towards the living room, arriving in time to see Draco emerge, a bottle in his hand. “You didn’t have to bring anything,” he said.

“I know, but it’s only polite,” Draco said, dusting off his robes. His eyes went immediately to the mistletoe and he smirked. “Getting the place ready for snogging I see.”

“I like to be prepared.” Accepting the bottle, Harry said, “Shall I open this now?”

“Sounds good to me.”

As Harry took the bottle into the kitchen, Draco wandered towards the windows. “Is our snowman still standing?” he asked, trailing his fingers over the furniture.

“I haven’t looked today, actually,” Harry replied. “I spent the day taking care of Teddy. He just left an hour ago with Andromeda.” He entered the room and Draco turned to face him. “She was acting a bit odd, actually.”

“Odd in what way?” Draco asked, accepting the glass of wine.

“She kept asking if you visited me a lot.” Harry shrugged. “I told her last evening was your first time here.”

“Did you tell her I’d be back tonight?” Draco asked. At Harry’s nod, he smirked. “Well, if you’re too tired to handle visitors, I can always--”

Harry moved closer, an intent look in his eyes. “I’m not remotely too tired to handle you.”

“So you say, but I have yet to see evidence of your snogging prowess--” Draco gasped as Harry drew him into his arms. “What are you doing?” he whispered.

Harry grinned. “Giving you what you came for,” he murmured, removing Draco’s glass from his hand. “A kiss, remember?”

Leaning forward, Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s, sealing their mouths as soon as Draco’s opened on a gasp. Draco’s hand crept into Harry’s hair as the kiss deepened, and both men were breathing hard when they finally pulled apart to catch their breath.

“Not bad,” Draco murmured when he could speak.

“The mistletoe evidently agrees,” Harry said, casting his eyes upwards.

Draco looked up, too, eyes widening when he saw several sprigs floating above them. “You think they’re trying to tell us something?”

“Could be,” Harry said, smiling. “Should we listen, you think?”

Licking his lips, Draco glanced out the window, then froze. “I don’t think they’re the only ones trying to tell us something,” he choked out. “Look!”

Harry followed Draco’s gaze, mouth dropping open when he saw what Draco was referring to. Outside, on the lawn where he and Draco and Teddy had made a snowman the evening before now stood a snow sculpture of a different sort. “Andromeda,” he breathed.

Draco shot an amused look at him. “God I hope so,” he chuckled. “Or else we have to have a chat with Teddy.”

Harry shook his head. “Do you think she--?”

“Is trying to tell us something? Yes.” Draco snorted. “She is from the less subtle side of the family, although--” He tilted his head. “I wonder whose bits she used as a model?”

Harry smirked. “Well that’s obvious.” He struck a pose. “Can’t you see the resemblance?”

Laughing, Draco murmured, “I’m afraid I’ll require a bit more proof than that.”

Inclining his head, Harry said, “I thought you’d say that. Come on, then.” He held out his hand. “I did promise you an evening you wouldn’t forget.”

Draco wasn’t disappointed.

~


End file.
